


Evening Coffee

by Beehsknees



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: "It's no Hollywood secret that you're smitten over me, Mr Lockwood. We all know Lina is just a front for our 'secret affair'.""Oh, yeah? The scandal of the century."





	Evening Coffee

Cosmo was sat at Don's kitchen table, pieces of paper scattered around him as he scribbled down scores on music paper as he tried to piece together something for the new picture they were working on. It was already quite late as Don refilled Cosmo's coffee cup and placed it next to him. The performer let out a sigh and leant against the countertop. 

"You should give it a rest for the night. You don't work well when you're stressed." Don knew that whatever Cosmo came up with would be amazing, but he also didn't want the guy to work himself to death. Cosmo sighed and dropped his pencil on the table, running a hand through his slightly dishevelled hair. 

"If I wasn't so exhausted I'd have something witty to say to that." He muttered in response as he took a sip from his coffee, leaning back in his chair. Don smirked and stood up, passing Cosmo and giving him a gentle slap on the back.

"If tired you is this easy to deal with, I'll never let you sleep again. C'mon. You can stay at mine tonight. Makes it easier." Cosmo rolled his eyes but stood up, leaving the table and the mess behind and taking his cup to follow Don into the living room. 

"You sure?" Cos asked, even though he knew Donnie had already made up his mind. 

"Well you've already made yourself comfortable, you may as well be paying rent!" He gestured around the front room as Cosmo's belongings and personal items were scattered everywhere. He let out a chuckle and shrugged, taking another sip of his brew. 

"If somebody didn't know any better they'd think I'm your gal or something." Don arched his brows with an amused look on his face.

"You're telling me you're not? Then why have I been buying you gifts and taking you to expensive restaurants?" He joked, and Cosmo winked at him. 

"It's no Hollywood secret that you're smitten over me, Mr Lockwood. We all know Lina is just a front for our 'secret affair'." Cosmo spoke dramatically, shooting his hand in the air and gesturing to an invisible newspaper headline. Don laughed and linked arms with Cosmo.

"Oh, yeah? The scandal of the century. What would the fan magazines say as I escort you up to your room?" Cosmo faked a shocked gasp and clutched at his invisible pearls as Don led him upstairs to the guest bedroom (which was, essentially, Cosmo's room at this point. Complete with Piano). Cosmo sat on the bed and placed his cup down on the desk, removing his shoes.

"I'm sure they'd be ever so shocked as I undressed scantily in front of you." Cosmo pulled off his sock 'seductively', rolling it down slowly before pulling it off and blowing a kiss to Don as he snickered. He then balled the sock up and threw it at Don, who dodged it with a shout.

"Don't throw that at me. I show you hospitality and this is what I get?" His tone was serious but Cosmo knew he was still joking. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he let out a 'tsk'. 

"Is this our first lover's quarrel? Are you going to kick me to the curb? Leave me homeless in a box?" Cosmo placed his shirt over the chair, unbuckling his belt. Don couldn't help but watch him and soon averted his gaze, suddenly being very interested in a map pinned to the wall.

"You're lucky I haven't done so already." Don mumbled. Cosmo let out a fake huff and pulled off his trousers, joining them with the shirt on the chair. He then removed his vest so he was only in his underwear as he sat back down on the bed. The boys were fine with being practically naked around each other. They had been friends since they were kids and when you grow up together for years and years... you see some things. And of course, there was the time or two when they were curious teens and kissed once or twice (so they had some practise when they kissed girls, OBVIOUSLY), but they were only friends. Nothing more. 

Cosmo downed the last of his coffee and stifled a yawn, rolling his neck with a groan. 

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. You'd miss me too much." Cosmo said with a shit-eating grin. It was true. Cosmo was like his right hand. He did everything with him, and he wouldn't ever choose to get rid of him. Don shrugged and sat down beside him, leaving a couple of inches of space between them.

"What would I miss from you that I couldn't get from a toy monkey with cymbals?" Don teased, leaning back onto the bed with his hands supporting him. Cosmo gave him the stink eye. 

"First of all, you'd miss my incredibly handsome face. Second, you'd have nobody to give you compliments if and when you ask. And third... No one to insult you when you don't ask." Don contemplated what he said and slowly nodded. He was right. 

"Go on then. Compliment me Cos." Cosmo turned to face him and gave him an intense stare for a moment, focusing on his face.

"You're..." Cosmo stopped himself. At first, he was going to joke and say something ludicrous that would only count as a compliment on a technicality. But whether it was because he was extremely sleep-deprived, or just on his seventh cup of coffee, he was feeling sincere. 

"You're the greatest man I've ever met." Cosmo's tone of voice was soft, and the surprise in his voice caused Don to sit back up properly, extremely surprised by the authenticity of it.

"You mean that?" Don asked, not being able to help the shocked smile on his face. Cosmo nodded, giving him a light smile. 

"I do. I don't know where I'd be without you. Dead, or worse." 

"Huh." Don replied. The boys sat in silence for a moment, and Cosmo felt a warm hand placed atop his own on the bed. He glanced down before glancing back up to look at Don, who was already looking at him. 

"And I'd be lost without you, Cos." Cos couldn't help a bigger smile across his face. They usually weren't the people for feelings, but sentimental moments like these meant a lot. 

"I wonder what Lina would do if she saw this." Cosmo muttered aloud. 

"You mean, me saying romantic things to you whilst you're nearly naked and we're holding hands?" Don replied, amused. Cosmo shrugged and laughed.

"Something to that effect." Don shuffled closer to Cosmo and moved a hand to push Cosmo's hair back into place, letting his hand fall as he caressed his cheek.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what she'd say." Cosmo realised how close they were in proximity to each other and swallowed, the lump in his throat announcing itself. 

"It's a good thing she's not here then. Just us." 

"Just us." Don repeated as he leaned in ever more closer, flickering his eyes shut. Cosmo felt drawn to him - just like when they were 13 and 14 respectively and had just finished watching a romantic picture and wondered what it was like to kiss. They disappeared into a field out back and tried kissing each other. They mostly bumped noses and got grossed out when their tounges touched, but it was a fun day. But they'd both thought of that day many times since. Every time they bumped into each other or leaned into one another, a spark would pass between them. Something they were both aware of yet could never mention. Stuff like this... It wasn't allowed. If someone found out they'd be ruined. Careers shattered. It was fine joking about the fan magazines but it could seriously damage them. But in this moment, Don didn't care at all. All he knew was how Cosmo's lips tasted of coffee and home. Their lips pressed together. Gentle at first; testing out the waters for what was okay and what wasn't. Don's hand that was atop Cosmo's soon moved to his waist, feeling his smooth skin underneath his palm. Cosmo followed suit and let his hand rest on Don's thigh, giving it a gentle 'ok' squeeze to show he was ok. They pulled apart and neither of them said anything for a moment. As they both opened their eyes, Cosmo, for once, had nothing to say. That didn't last too long though once the shock wore off.

"Am I a better kisser than Lina then?" Don rolled his eyes and smiled, resting his forehead against the comedians. 

"Much. Your voice is much nicer too." Cosmo grinned and pecked his mouth before flopping back onto the bed. Don laughed and fell beside him, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You think I'd suit blonde? Maybe I'll borrow one of her fur coats." Don shook his head and turned to him, running his hand through his hair again.

"Absolutely not. I prefer Cosmo Brown... Well, brown." Cosmo let out a yawn and sighed.

"It's probably time for bed. Hey- If you ever get cold, I have some extra space here." Cosmo gestured to the double bed and Don arched an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Cosmo pursed his lips and climbed under the covers.

"It's not the first time. You used to crawl into my bed every sleepover we had because you got cold. Don't think I don't remember your cold feet." Don snickered and threw off his shirt and trousers, joining him under the quilt. 

"Alright, shut it." Don replied, resting his head on the pillow and wrapping an arm around Cosmo.

"Goodnight, Don. And don't steal the covers or else I'll kick you out." Don closed his eyes with a smile.

"Scary threat. Goodnight." Don felt Cosmo's lips on his cheek before he snuggled down too for the night.


End file.
